The invention relates to livestock controlling or handling. In more particular technical terms, the invention relates a combination of a head stock (eg., head gate) and crate (eg., chute) for which the crate has a movable clamping side. Additionally, the invention relates to a holding crate or trap having adjustable animal positioning or accommodating means.
Technical terms aside, the invention might be more fancifully reckoned as a method on a large-scale of box-trap style, ‘pursuit-and-pounce’ cattle catching:—albeit by an unhurried pursuit followed by an unhurried pounce. The box-trap style capture fancifully described as ‘pouncing’ might be furthermore fancifully likened to the activity of netting as practiced by insect collectors with aerial nets (eg., butterfly nets).
It is an aspect of the invention to empower a driver of a land vehicle with capabilities for practicing such a ‘pursuit-and-pounce’ method of cattle catching.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.